


Time Pauses Just For Us

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Oscar admits how he feels to Ruby, with intriguing results
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Time Pauses Just For Us

“Ruby, can I talk to you for a minute?”Oscar grabs Ruby’s arm to prevent her from following everyone else out of the room where they were all preparing for their missions.“There’s something I need to tell you,” he says before she can ask.“It won’t take long.”

Oscar knows how important their missions are.Evacuating as many people as they can from Mantle and rescuing Qrow and Robyn from prison are significantly more important than what he needs to tell Ruby.He probably shouldn’t be taking up her time like this, but he’s almost died once already and it’s still very likely he’ll disappear into the old, immortal soul that’s taken up residence in his head at some point.

As selfish as he feels like he’s being, Oscar wants to be able to do this, to finally admit to Ruby how he feels, while he’s still around as himself.

“Sure, what is it?”Ruby smiles at him and, for a moment, all words vanish from Oscar’s mind.He’d do anything to be able to see her smile for the rest of his life, no matter how long that turns out to be.

Oscar tries to speak, stutters, and glances away.Just this once, he wishes Ozpin would make his presence known and _help him out_ , but he knows the immortal won’t.Ozpin doesn’t disapprove of Oscar’s feelings for Ruby.He admitted to his host he found them perfectly natural.It was just, as Ruby’s former headmaster, Ozpin felt any involvement in their relationship on his part would be incredibly inappropriate.He would listen if Oscar wanted an ear to discuss his anxieties over having his first crush, but, if Oscar were to ever speak to Ruby on the subject, or decide to go further with her, he’d be completely on his own.Ozpin wouldn’t disappear for quite as much time as he did after the group found out the truths he’d been hiding from them, but he would give Oscar, and Ruby, as much privacy as he possibly could.

Oscar takes a breath, and finally looks back at Ruby.In that moment, when his eyes meet her expectant gaze, he can’t help it.He’s been holding this secret so long.It makes his chest ache so much to hold it.He can’t anymore.He releases the words he’s wanted to speak for so long.

“I love you.”

Ruby blinks.“I—err—what?”

Panic rises in Oscar.“Uh, nothing!It’s nothing!Sorry, I—we should join the others.I—“

“Oscar.” Ruby puts a hand on his shoulder, silencing him in a single movement.“It’s okay.You just surprised me.”She chuckles quietly.“Wasn’t really expecting any declarations of love today.”

“I’m sorry.I shouldn’t have.”Oscar refuses to meet her gaze.“There’s a lot more important things going on and you probably don’t feel the same way and I’ve made things awkward when you need to be focused as a leader and—”

As soon as Oscar’s brain registers the soft pressure against his lips, the kiss ends.

“W—what?!”He splutters.His capacity for coherent thought has decided to walk off somewhere.He desperately wishes it would return.

“Sorry.”Ruby chews on her lower lip.“I was going to _tell_ you that I feel the same way, but you started rambling, so I figured it might be better if I showed you?”

“Oh, um, that’s…I liked that.I’ve never kissed anyone before.Sorry if it wasn’t a good kiss.I don’t have any experience really and—“

Ruby grabs Oscar’s coat’s collar and pulls him closer to herself.“Wanna try again?”She grins conspiratorially at him.

The second kiss is slower, a bit hesitant.Figuring out how to do it takes a few minutes of awkward fumbling.Oscar briefly wonders what exactly he’s supposed to do with his hands, and then settles them on Ruby’s hips, to hold her close.In turn, she reaches up and twists the fingers of one hand in his hair, to guide, he realizes, his head in a position that suits her better.With her other hand, she cups his face.Oscar feels Ruby’s thumb run across his jaw. 

Time stops.

And then footsteps approach.

“Hey, guys, we need to get going.What’s the—Oh. _Ooooh_.”Glee enters Yang’s voice.

Ruby breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull away from Oscar.He tries squeezing her in a hug that’s meant to reassure and not give Yang the Wrong Ideas, but their close proximity is probably doing that anyway.

“Sooo.”Yang saunters over to them, a wide grin on her face.“How long has this been going on?Didn’t think you had it in you to keep this big a secret, sis.”

“I—I wasn’t!”Ruby’s voice comes out in a squeak.“We weren’t—!Well, we weren’t _before_ —but now I guess we are and—and WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD BLAKE YOU LIKE HER YET?!”

Oscar stares.Wait, Yang and Blake _aren’t_ a couple yet?

Yang laughs.“Nice deflection.Alright I won’t tease you two.For now.”


End file.
